


Scorched

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Wish I Had An Angel [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, hints of a sexual awakening, implied past sexual abuse and torture, painting fiasco, someone finally gets a name, total dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each moment of progress, there's always the threat of regression. Jason and Dick are well aware of this, but even so, it doesn't make it any easier to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorched

Dick hummed to himself as he worked the roller up along the wall, coating the old off white paint with a fresh coat of purple- a grey-lilac that the can had dubbed _fragrant lilac_. He reached up, stretching to get as high as he could. Sitting on the drop clothes on the floor behind him, Talon was watching, holding a still clean roller in his lap, his hair falling over his shoulders, into his face.

“You like it kiddo?” Dick asked, glancing back at him. Talon nodded vigorously, and Dick could only grin. “Okay, good. It’s a cute color.” He took a step to the side, continuing the motion- heard Jason walking down the hallway, into the room.

“Okay Junior, c’mere,” he said, motiong for the kid. Talon stood up and walked over, and Jason reached out, scooping up all his hair into his fists and pulling is back, behind his head. He worked the rubber band off his wrist aorund the mass, looped it a few times before he gave it a gentle tug, tightening it. He pulled back, putting his hands on his hips and smiling. “There. That oughta keep your hair out of the paint.” He turned towards Dick. “Can’t believe how hard it was to find a damn rubber band in this place.”

“Well, neither of us really need to put our hair up.” He shrugged, pausing to glance over at his boyfriend. “Too bad we didn’t think to steal one of Tim’s hair ties.”

Jason snorted, walking over towards the open can of paint and picking it up, gently pouirng some into a small tray. “Guess hair ties are going on my shopping list.” He motioned Talon over and Dick watched the kid stoop down, roll his roller in the paint just as Dick had, before he walked right over to Dick’s side, coating the wall as far as he could right right next to where Dick was working. Jason ha turned away from them, had the small paint can hanging from his wrist as he stood on a step ladder, working his brush along one of the room’s corners.

They had to get the room painted _today_ , so it’d be ready for the furniture delivery tomorrow. Dick and Jason had both cleared their plans completely to get a jump on this.

There really was only so long they could let the kid sleep on the couch- or in their bed. It was only fair he had a real room.

Dick stretched, got the part of the wall that Talon couldn’t reach- watched the kid crouch down and get towards the floor.

“Good idea kiddo,” he said, “I’ll get this top stuff, you get towards the floor. We’ll be done in no time.”

“Don’t get paint in his hair,” Jason warned, not even turning around. Dick laughed.

“Please Jason, I’m not that messy.” This time, Jason _did_ turn, giving a pointed glare to Dick’s tshirt, which already had a few paint splashes on it. His eyes moved up, before he paused, staring right at Dick’s face. ANd Dick didn’t need to _ask_ , but he did anyway. “It’s on my face, isn’t it?”

Jason nodded. Talon had stood up by now, staring- beforehe started giggling, reaching up with one hand to cover his mouth and stiffle the sound. Dick frowned playfully.

“Brat, don’t take his side.” He smudged some of the paint from his roller onto two fingers, reaching out and streaking them down Talon’s cheek. Talon’s hand fell away and he stared up at Dick, wide eyed-

Before his roller suddenly pressed right to Dick’s chest, smearing his tshirt with a thick coat of paint. Dick gasped, going wide eyes and staring for a minute, while Talon just grinned at him.

Then he was tossing his roller down onto the ground, reaching for the kid- who took off faster than Dick even knew was posibly, running to the other end of the room. Dick grinned and bolted after him, chasing him around the room, while Jason turned and frowned at both of them.

“Paint goes on _walls_!” He yelled, but Dick wasn’t listening, reaching out and _almost_ grasping the kid. Talon slipped just out of his hold, still running, and Dick doubled his efforts, intent on catching him now. So intent that when they ran by Jason they jostled his step stool, had him nearly tumbling off it. Dick deemed it worth it, however, when Jason _didn’t_ fall, and Dick got his hands on the kid’s over sized tshirt- one of Jason’s old ones, so he wouldn’t get paint on the nice clothes Tim had bought- and yanked him back into his hold.

“Goddammit Grayson!” Jason yelled, glaring now, but Dick ignroed him, picking Talon up and tossing him over his shoulder. The kid squirmed, a breathy laugh coming out him, as the paint on Dick’s shirt smeared onto his tshirt, his leggings.

“Jaybird, come help me with this brat!” Dick yelled, dropping down to his knees. He gently tossed Talon onto the bunched up drop clothes, eaching for his sides and tickling them, through his tshirt. The kid let out a shriek, batting at Dick’s hands as he squirmed, before Jason suddenly descended-

And got his hands on Dick’s sides, pulling him off. Dick gasped, falling to the ground next to Talon, Jason landing awkwardly on top of him, tickling him just beneath his ribs. Right where Dick knew Jason _knew_ he was weak. He gasped for breath, as Jason yelled, “run kid!” and Talon was up, leaping over them and bolting out of the room.

Dick bucked, but Jason grinned and beared down on him with his full body weight, leaning right up into his ear as Dick laughed, breathy and rushed. “Should pick on someone your own size,” he offered, and Dick could hear the grin in his voice.

“I think you should take your own advice,” Dick teased, just as Jason stopped, lifting himself up off Dick. He settled on his knees, as Dick rolled over, staring up at him. “Pretty sure you’re a little bigger than me.”

“Only where it counts, wonder boy.” Dick snorted over that, tipping his head back, before Jason leaned back over him, getting on his hands and knees. He bent down, pressed a kiss to his neck. “Promise to behave if I let you up?”

“Hmm, I dunno. What’s in it for me?”

Jason smirked, nipped at Dick’s neck- and Dick arched, pushing his hips up and just grazing Jason’s. “Maybe I’ll help you wash all that paint off you.”

“Mm, yeah? What about our little owl.”

“I’ll distract him with candy,” Jason offered, nuzzling near Dick’s ear now. “But you have to promise- paint goes on the walls, and not our kid, okay?”

Dick grinned, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment, just enjoying how warm Jason’s mouth was, as it moved along his pulse. “Okay,” he whispered, “But only because you can be so _so_ persausive.”

*

Talon sat folded up on the kitchen table, popping M&Ms into his mouth as he stared at Dick’s laptop screen. Dick had told him there was another _story_ like the one he liked, with the girl and her red shoes. This one he said had lots of music, and told him about the good and bad witches. He’d set it up on his laptop, before he’d told him to sit tight, so he and Jason could clean up.

The music was intriguing, and Talon decided he liked singing. He liked how voices fell to music in a way that seemed so perfect, and he didn’t udnerstand why everyone didn’t just sing more. He liked the witch, too the one who had melted. She seemed nicer here, to him.

He wondered why people changed, like they did.

He popped another candy into his mouth, crunched it between his teeth, savored how sweet it was as his damp hair fell into his face. He reached up, brushed it away, but it flopped into his face again. He huffed, shaking his head, setting his candy down and sliding off the table, hunting around the kitchen for a rubber band. He wasn’t sure where the one Jason had used on his hair was, and even after he pulled open a few drawers, he couldn’t find one.

He headed down the hallway, towards the bathroom door. He would get Jason to get it for him. Dick was covered in paint, and he seemed in need of _help_ getting it all off, but he was sure Jason would stop for a moment to help him.

He reached the bathroom door, pressing his hand to it- pausing when he heard a breathy laugh. He furrowed his brow, leaning in, pressing his ear to the door. He could hear the water, pelting down onto the tub, against what _had_ to be more than just Dick. Jason, too.

That laugh came again- it was Dick’s, Talon would know what laugh anywhere, now. He was sure that he heard it in his sleep, even when Dick too was so engrossed in sleep that he was dead to the world. Shortly after it came a low moan, the sound of skin, sliding on skin- and Dick, in an almost whine, _Jaybird_.

Talon pulled back, frowning still. Confused. He thought to open the door and make sure they were alright, but turned his head before he did- caught sight of the open door to what would be his room. He pulled from the door, walking towards it, stepping inside. Jason had rolled up the drop clothes, put everything away, so the space was completely vacant.

He walked to the center of the room, glancing around, turning slowly. The walls were that pretty faded purple that he picked, from the endless little color splotches Dick had showed him, on paper. This made him think of something soft, made him think of one of the sweaters Tim had bought him, made him think of the polka dots that had been on Lian’s socks, when he met her.

He plopped down on the hardwood floor, folding his legs up and simply looking at one of the walls. Everything was bare, and the room was completely empty still, although Dick kept telling him that tomorrow _things_ would be coming, to fill it. That soon it would look like he and Jason’s bedroom. A bed, his closet properly filled with his cltohes, which were otherwise kept nicely folded in their bags in Dick and Jason’s room- they would find something for his walls.

He stretched out, before he let himself flop down onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. _A bed_. One all his own. He had memories of a cot, set away in a dreary cell for him. It smelled wet, and Talon had always hated sleeping on it, because he wanted to curl up on his side or sprawl out on his belly, and he hated having his face in it. Hated that smell, like mold was trying to drift through the air and infuse within his nose, travel up to his brain and rot it away.

The springs in it were old, iron- and he swore he could smell rush through the cot. They dug into him, always hurt his back after he’d been _bad_. Then he had no choice but to sleep on his belly-

Or as he had done before, stretched out on the cold, hard floor. It left him shivering, but the conceret smelled of nothing in particular, and that was better than the assualt the cot gave his nose.

Jason and Dick’s bed was so _different_. It was soft, and it smelled _clean_ , like soap, like both their hair, like the stuff they wore that he had heard them call _cologne_. It smelled like the both of them, and it was always _warm_.

Honestly, Talon just wanted to sleep there.

But something like that, of his own- it made his chest feel full of fluttering bugs. Buterflies and moths and buzzing things that had him unsure if he wanted to itch through his skin or giggle until they escaped. He wondered what it would smell like. If it would smell like his hair- which smelled like Dick’s- if he could make it smell like flowers.

He spread his arms out, sighing to himself as flexed his fingers, his toes, stretching out his muscles. He didn’t know what to do, with a space all his own- didn’t know what to do with the _idea_ that things were his. He knew, had been told since they were given to him, that all these clothes Tim had brought were his. But it still felt strange.

The only thing that he had ever _owned_ were sharp. Knives that he _had_ to have, to do his job. And even those, the Court could take. They could take whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted- his knives and his voice and _him_ , each pound of his skin-

He felt his belly clenching painful, felt a wave of nausea hit him at the idea of rough, cold hands on him again, and shoved it down, into the pit of his stomach. It could fester there, for all he cared. He didn’t want it, didn’t want the memories, didn’t want _whatever it was_ that had been done to him. He wanted nothing that the Court had given him-

Except perhaps his face. Because when he smiled, it was _Dick’s smile_ , and Dick’s smile was pretty, made _Jason_ smile too.

That could stay. That, he would thank the Court for.

*

Jason heard his phone vibrating at him, a wordless tune chiming through the bedroom. He groaned, pushing his face deeper into his pillow- felt a pair of little arms tighten around him, as Talon’s face pushed into his bare shoulder. Jason had found him nestled in bed with Dick, when he’d returned from patrol early that morning, and sometime during the night he must have switched targets, from clinging to Dick to him.

Jason sighed, heard Dick sleepily say, “Jay, turn it off.”

He only mumbled, before he felt the kid moving, half lenaing, half crawling over him, reaching for Jason’s phone, on the nightstand. He settled back with it, and Jason turned his head, cracking his eyes open.

“Just click the big red button,” he mumbled, as Talon looked at the devire, before he did as told. The sound abruptly ended, and bside them, Dick sighed in relief.

“Thank god.”

“Doesn’t mean we don’t have to get up,” Jason said, rolling onto his back and stretching out. He curled his toes, lifted his arms out to his sides, one sliding behind Talon, reaching so far that he could playfully push at Dick’s head. Dick huffed, curling up on his side facing away from them. “We’ve got shit to do, Grayson.”

“Five more minutes.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “ _I_ was the one on patrol last night, and you’re the one complaining about more sleep?” He sat up, glanced over at Talon, who was watching him expectantly. Jason jerked his head towards Dick, before lifitng his finger, pushing it to his lips to signal the kid to be quiet. Talon dropped Jason’s phone on the pillow, nodding, and the two turned, in unison launching themselves on top of Dick. Jason went for his waist, pinning his legs down, while Talon sprawled across his arm and chest, gripping the bed with both hands and looking like a lazy sort of arch.

Dick gave a shocked _oof!_ as his breath rushed out, and Jason grinned, burying his face in Dick’s hip, sliding towards his lower belly. He blew air against the sensitive skin, where his tshirt ahd riden up, and Dick bucked, trying to reach down and paw at Jason- except Talon had his arm pinned, was grinning and giving his breathy little giggle that Jason was sure he’d never get sick of.

“Not fair!” Dick yelled. “You can’t team up on me!”

“We just did,” Jason offered, lifitng his head and grinning. Dick frowned, before he turned, trying to peer at Talon.

“Kiddo,” he said, “help me out here, let’s show your dad whose boss.”

Talon grinned, turning- and to Jason, it was a blur, the kid leaping onto him then, pushing him off Dick, forcing him to lay backwards on the bed so his legs were shoved up by the pillows. A blur for a moment, before _Dick_ had said _dad_ like it was the most natural word on the planet-

And it still blew his mind, that he meant _him_.

Jason flopped onto his back, stared up, and the kid was giggling for a brief moment, looked just like Dick had, in so many pictures Alfred had shown Jason, when he had still been Robin. Sure, the hair was different, the skin tone slightly off, the veins still showing- but he was Dick, beneath all of that.

He had that moment of realization, the flood of affection it caused- before Talon’s face changed. The laugh died, and suddenly his hands were on Jason’s wrists, pinning them down. He stradled Jason’s chest, loomed over him, and the pretty smile on his face fell away, to a serious line. It made his eyes seem like endless pits, made them seem blacker than night.

Made them seem terrifying.

Jason froze, felt the muscles along his back tightening up, felt Talon squeezing his thighs tight against Jason’s chest, rocking slightly in a strange sort of excitement as he squeezed his wrists. There was second, two, where he just _stared_ , and in that time, Jason saw it. Saw the flash of instinct in him, saw the predator that lurked inside this child.

And then, Dick shattered it with a questioning, “kiddo?” He was sitting up now, and the moment he said it Talon blinked, before he let go of Jason’s wrists, quickly straightened up, looked over at Dick. Jason moved his arms, letting them lower towards his sides, as Talon looked from Dick, to him, then back to Dick-

Before his cheeks tinged, and he nearly fell off of Jason, onto the bed. He slid back, towards the edge, trying to create space, and Jason sat up.

“Kiddo, it’s okay,” Dick offered, reaching his hand out. Talon only looked at it, before shaking his head, curling his arms up around himself. Dick glanced at Jason, who reached over, gently guided his hand down, before sliding just a little closer to Talon.

“Hey,” he whispered, saw Talon peering through his hair. “It’s okay, little wing.” Talon shook his head. Before he pointed to himself, and then to Jason.

“Hurt,” he managed, and the word sounded like it was ripped fro his throat, like it took all the straighten in that lithe body just to say.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Jason said, keeping his hands in his lap. Not offering one yet. “Honest. I’m fine.” Talon’s eyes flicked over him, before he glanced back down at the bed-

As if in shame.

“Hey now, let’s not have that look,” Jason offered, this time extending his hand, palm up and offered. “Why don’t you come over here? I’d like the chance to hug that frown away.” Talon glanced up, at his hand, before his eyes flicked to Jason’s face, and then back to his palm.

Slowly, he reached out, slid his hand over Jason’s, let Jason clutch his gently, tugging him in. Talon followed the motion, and Jason pulled him in against his chest, got both arms around the kid. HIs cheek when to Jsaon’s chest, and Jason rocked him gently, felt him relaxing against him.

“See? Everything’s okay. You didn’t hurt me. Whatever you thought about doing- _you didn’t_. And that’s the importnat part, okay?” Talon glanced up at him, and Jason smiled. “You’re still a good kid. You’re still _my_ little wing.”

Talo blinked, before he turned, buried his face into Jason’s chest, shaking gently. Jason glanced over at Dick, who crawled forward, sitting opposite Jason so he could reach out, rub the kid’s back. There was a hitched breath- and then he was trembling.

“Hey, hey now,” Dick whispered, reaching up to stroke his hair now. “C’mon baby owl, you’re alright. You don’t have to cry.”

“Unless you want to,” Jason interrrupted. “Then you let it out. We’re right here.” Talon trembled again, nuzzling into Jason’s chest, and Dick leaned in, kissed the back of his head.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” he whispered, “You’re safe here. We love you.”

Jason glanced down, but didn’t catch Dick’s eyes- he was too focused on the kid. Jason swallowed, felt his own heart beat picking up- becaue what Dick said was _true_. They did love him- god in heaven they loved him and Jason had no idea how this had all happened so quickly.

He wasn’t sure it mattered though, as he clutched the kid tighter, trying to soothe him. Wasn’t sure it mattered when he’d seen murder in those pretty near-black eyes for a moment- and then felt so much remorse for the lapse that he was sure _he_ could drown in it himself.

In fact, he was sure it _didn’t_ matter how it happened, so long as he had more important things to focus on- like bringing back that pretty smile he knew his kid could give him.

*

Talon scrubbed at his skin, until under the hot water it was moving from dark ashen tan towards pink. He scrubbed over his veins and wanted to dig his fingers into his arms, to rip them out. His back ached, each scar felt like it was throbbing, like something was wriggling and writhing beneath them. Like it needed to be plucked out.

He could have hurt Jason. _He could have hurt Jason_. One moment he felt so good, felt so much affection his chest stood to burst- and then he was on top of him, and it all felt so natural, felt like scenes that had played out hundreds of times in his life. The press of his solid body between his thighs, his wrists in his hands- the feeling of a pulse, beneath his thumbs.

He felt a strange tightening in his belly, and hated it. He made a fist, pounded it against the shower wall and leaned forward, let the water soak through his hair, travel down him in thick rivets. There was an ache in his fingertips, in that moment, to split something open. To see red-

It was all he had known.

He bit his cheek, dug his teeth in until he tasted copper. He sucked, relished the flavor- one he knew so _so_ well, as his nails dug into his palms.

Jason. It was _Jason_. With the kind smile and the laugh that made his stomach flip and eyes like melting metal. Jason with his warm hands that always held him in just the right way, Jason who made him feel like there was a wall around him, separating him from the world-

He could have hurt Jason. For a moment, _he’d wanted to_. For a moment it had made his adrenaline pump, had made his body react with this electrifying spark, had made his toes curl in the cloest thing to _good_ he had ever felt, before coming here.

He was panting lightly, thinking about it. He clamped his mouth shut again, forced the breaths through his nose, closed his eyes and let his hips rock once, in the way they would have, if he had slid something sharp along a throat.

He hated himself for it. Hated that this wasn’t gone, that it couldn’t all dissipate into nothing, that if he closed his eyes, he could see faces, staring up at him in death, throats split wide like a big, grinning red mouth.

He hated that it still felt good, somewhere under his skin.

He shook his head, tried to think of something else. Not the feeling of being on top of someone like that- still Jason, but Jason’s arms wrapping around him when they slept. Dick, with his lazy kisses in his hair, mumbling _little owl_ when he was barely awake. Anything, _anything_ -

A different smile, the lazy, careless, easy kind. Green eyes and a sprinkling of freckles, and suddenly it was Roy, humming in his brain. Roy, making his belly clench up in a similar way. Talon opened his mouth, tipped his head back and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. His body hummed in the same way it always had, when he’d been given his knives and told to _prove_ himself.

But the guilt over the bloodshed- it was absent. All he felt was warmth, a tingling sensation moving up his chest, thinking about how it had felt to hug Roy, how solid he had been, the curves of the muscles of his arms, the way he smelled, that he was _warm_ like touching him could scorch Talon’s fingers.

It was better. He’d take it, over whatever he had felt before. He’d take this over a bloodlust that left his mouth tasting like death.

When he finally finished his shower and dressed, he found Jason in the kitchen, lenaing against the counter with his morning coffee, scrolling through his phone. He paused in the open doorway, simply watching for a momwnt- wanted to approach Jason, to wrap his arms around him. Wanted to press his face into his ribs and _apologize_.

Wished he could make his throat work over the words he felt he needed to say. But it closed up, and the heat of his shower was forgotten as all he thought about was drowning in water akin to the arctic sea.

Jason looked up, after a moment, mug poised at his lips. He lowered it sightly, smiled at Talon. “Hey kid. All clean?” Talon forced a nod, but it felt stiff. He just wanted to curl up into himself in shame. Jason watched him for a moment, before he set his mug and phone down, heading for the table. He pulled a chair out and patted the tbale itself, in invitation. Talon hesitated another moment, before he walked over, grasped the table and hopped up, legs hanging off it. Jason settled in the chair, leaning his elbows on either side of Talon’s legs. “Do you wanna talk?”

He didn’t. He did. He wanted the words but they wouldn’t come, and he felt like looking at Jason like he might burst into tears- what would that convey to the man?

Still, his silence gave Jason an opening. “You know Junior, I was like that. Once.” Jason leaned a little closer. “I had a lot of things happen to me, kiddo. I… I died once.” Talon furrowed his brow, and Jason’s lips twitched. “I was chasing after someone I thought could love me. I shouldn’t have, but when you think you’ve suddenly got a shot at someone who might love you unconditionally… well, you run. You run _fast_. And this guy, this mean painted _freak_ , he beat me bad. Real bad. Left me broken, and the building I was in burnt up in an explosion. I died. I was gone.”

Talon’s fingers curled. How… how could he have _died_? He was sitting right there. Scarred, yes- but in one piece. And he didn’t smell like the talons who had been reanimated- like rank earth and formeldyhyde. Jason smelled… good. So good that Talon could curl up into his chest again- wanted to, in all honesty.

“I don’t know what brought me. I don’t know what in all the hells kickstarted my brain again- but I was broken, for a while. I was a shell that reacted but didn’t live. And then this woman, Talia, she pushed me into this thing we call a _Lazarus Pit_ , and it fixed me. It restitched my brain and brought me back to life. But I was… angry. The man who killed me, he was still walking around, hadn’t _suffered_ for the pain he’d put me through… and the man who should have cared… should have… _done something_. He hadn’t.” Jason paused, and there was a quiver to his voice. “I felt like no one gave a shit. Like I was just forgotten, had never mattered to anyone. I was _angry_ and determined to take that out on everyone. Everything. My family, the world- there wasn’t a line.”

His hands reached out, gently pressed to the ouside of Talon’s thighs- like Jason was trying to steady himself.

“I killed, little wing. I killed a lot of people. I was out of my mind and I just… I thought I was doing what needed to be done. Sometimes… sometimes I still think what I did was worth it.” He hung his head slightly, exhaled. His breath was shaking. “Sometimes I wish I could pull the trigger and crack someone’s skull. It’d be _easier_. One less nightmare that would come back. But…” He glanced back up, “there’s a rule, in our family. We don’t kill. I’m sure Dick said it, when you followed him. And as much as it sometimes makes my stomach curl, I listen. I think it’s better for _me_ that way.” He stood up, and those hands moved to Talon’s waist- holding him, solid and warm. “I just wanted you to know. Whatever you felt in there- it’s okay. Because you didn’t act on it. It takes time to heal. It takes a hell of a lot of time… and sometimes you never fully get there. You just take it a day at a time.”

Talon stared at Jason, and the look in his eyes- it was something he recognized. Something with the cracks showing, like Jason was opening up, showing him these slivers of himself he had buried. Without a second thought- or a first, even- Talon reached out, wrapped his arms around Jason’s chest and pressed his face there. Jason’s arms engulfed him, held him tightly, like the world couldn’t get in.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Jason whispered, “Because you _want_ to be. Dick and I- we’re gonna make sure of it. We’ll do anything to make sure you get your chance, little wing. _Anything_.” Talon nodded into Jason’s chest, looking up at him-

And croaked out, “I’m sorry.” It took all the force in his lungs, but he did it, _he did it_ , and a weight on his chest lifted, seemed to drift up and dissipate into the air.

And Jason- he smiled. Subtle and small and sad and loving. “I know,” he whispered, reaching up to stroke Talon’s damp hair. “I know you are kiddo. And I forgive you. I still love you. You’re still… hell, you’re still my kid, at the end of the day.”

Talon stared up at him, felt his heart pounding, breaking his ribs, shattering them into infinite pieces. He opened his mouth, couldn’t grasp his breath, but the words, they came, they came for the first time without catching in his through. “Jason,” he name, like something holy, and Jason’s face _cracked_. Talon swallowed, wanted to say it again, wanted to scream it into the heavens-

Because a word had never been _easy_ until that moment.

Jason eased Talon’s head back to his chest, kissed the top of his head. He didn’t say another word, and Talon felt so many other ones, in his chest. _I love you_ , he’d heard Jason say it, so much. Dick, too. And to each other- and the welling of affection in his chest, the jump in his veins- that was it, that had to be it.

He’d never loved. He felt like he could be drunk on it.

And underneath that, another word, one he had heard Dick use for Jason, earlier. One that had a definition in his head- and one that he assuned would never apply, to anyone, for him.

 _Dad_. But in that moment, it didn’t seem to matter that he and Jason didn’t share blood- they shared something else. An understanding- Jason knew the tug in Talon’s gut, the desire to hurt, because it was what he knew. What he had been born to do.

Jason had fallen once too. Jason had picked himself back up. _Jason had found redepemtion_.

It made Talon feel like he could too. Made him feel like he found comfort in this man for a reason, and that… if he was honest, no one would understand him, in this way- no one aside of Jason. He felt like he was as much a part of Jason, in that moment, as he was Dick.

“C’mon Junior,” Jason whispered, diving his hair a final stroke. “Dick’s in your room trying to make sure he had an idea of where he wants everything to go. Let’s see if we can get him into some real clothes before your stuff gets here.”

Talon nodded, let Jason pull away and slid off the table. He took the man’s hand, squeezed it gently- and for a moment, the hate, the self-loathing, it was all gone. Silent as death, silent as the night sky when time stood still.

Forgotten, in one more step towards _healing_.

*

Dick watched, hanging a step back, as Jason helped the movers finish assembling the bedframe. It stood beneath the room’s main window, a small desk set off under another smaller one.

“Are we sure it’s good here?” he asked, and Jason shot a glare back at him.

“Oh, it’s good. We’re _not_ moving it again.” Jason had a thin layer of sweat clinging to his skin, had dust on his tshirt and jeans. He looked good like that, Dick mused silently. Even with the frustrated little scowl. Somehow, he had ended up doing most of the physical work, and Dick had lingered back, dictating where everything should go.

They’d asked the kid, but he seemed content to let Dick do this. He was in the living room, occasionally peering over the couch, watching the strange men carry things into the penthouse. Dick had set up a movie on his laptop and headphones for him, to distract him while they did this. There had been that subconsious fear that someone might stop, might look at him too long-

But so far, no one had said anything. He’d seen one guy’s eyes linger, before looking at Dick, taking in the similiarities, and yeah, he’d definitely noticed the veins- but he hadn’t asked. Hadn’t said a word.

It was better than Dick expected.

“Think it’s time for the mattress?” Dick asked, as Jason straightened up, leaning back to stretch his back. He pressed on the small of it until it cracked, and relief washed over him.

“Depends, are you going to help with that, or just watch?” Dick offered a sheepish smile, stepping to the side so the other two guys in the room could step out, heading out towards the door. Jason stepped over, and Dick hooked an arm around his shoulders.

“I could- but you look good when you work. I’d hate to miss a minute of it.” Jason rolled his eyes, but leaned in, kissed Dick’s cheek affectionately. Dick tipped his head back, as the kisses trailed down his jaw, and one hit his neck. He hated when Jason pulled away, but didn’t stop him-

But he _did_ watch him go.

He followed a moment later, detouring into the living room. He hopped onto the couch, reaching out and plucking one of the earbuds from Talon’s ears. “Hey kiddo. You doing okay?” He nodded, and Dick smiled, tussled his hair. He was glad that whatever little break the kid had had that morning seemed to have been smoothed over- Jason had been brief, had really only told Dick that it was all okay-

That he’d told the kid just how alike the two of them were.

And that had Dick wondering _exactly_ what he had told Talon. But he left it alone, for now.

“Excited?” Talon nodded, slowly, and Dick smiled. “We’re almost done. Once they get the mattress in, we’ll be able to get your sheets on it, hang your clothes up. We’ll get some stuff to make your room look less boring too, I promise.” Talon gave him a little smile, reaching up to tuck his hair back behind his ears, so his face was more visible. Dick leaned in, kissed his forehead, before he stood up, turning away and heading for the doorway, hearing footsteps.

The mattress proved more difficult to manuever, but once it was in and settled, the room looked good. Like an _actual_ bedroom. Dick surveyed it as the men gave everything a final check over, Jason following and checking himself that everything was sturdy.

“He looks an awful lot like you.” Dick lifted his head, glanced at once of the men, who was dusting off the dresser. “The kid.”

Dick swallowed. “Uh, yeah. Pretty strong genes in my family.”

“You must’ve been young, when he was born. Just a kid yourself.” Dick reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. He and Jason hadn’t discussed this yet- and god, they should have, but-

“He’s not my son,” Dick blurted, and, flaundering, “Just a… cousin. Didn’t have anywhere to go. Long story, really.” The words tumbled out of his mouth and he cursed himself that he couldn’t have just nodded or _something_. “But honestly, Jason and I are the closest to dads he’s probably ever had.”

The guy nodded, flashing a smile. “Awful nice of you, to take in family.” If he had a comment about the kid’s veins, he kept it to himself. Dick was relieved over that. He felt his heart hammering enough, as it was, suddenly building a story that he wasn’t sure anyone would believe.

The guy left him at that, and no one else mentioned a thing. Once the movers were gone, Jason went to gather up Talon, while Dick pulled the bedding they’d bought from the closet, opening the packages and setting them on the desk.

When his boyfriend and- what Dick could really only think of as his _son_ at this point- walked back in, Talon was peering around the room excitedly. Dick smiled, holding up the folded sheet. “Alright kiddo, you’re helping me make this bed. Jason, maybe you can get the curtains going?”

Jason nodded, heading for all the things Dick had left partially unpacked on the desk, while Dick walked to the bed, standing on the opposite side as Talon and tossing him one edge. Talon imitated him, tucking the fitted sheet into place- the pops of all the colors in the flowers seeming to bright Dick wondered if it was too much-

And then forget that thought, as Talon’s eyes simply lit up.

“One of the movers asked about you,” Dick said, as Jason moved around him, reaching to work the curtains up onto the curtain rods. Talon blinked, before pointing to himself. “Yeah, you.”

“What did you say?” Jason asked, not looking back. He sounded surprisingly calm.

“I uh… I said he was a cousin of mine that I took in. Said he didn’t have any family aside of us.”

“Not exactly a full lie.” Dick shrugged a shoulder.

“Still, I felt like an idiot. Like a deer in the headlights. You know?” Jason gave a little nod, and Dick sighed, looked across the bed at Talon. “I’d be too young to say he was actually my kid… I mean… it’d be _possible_ but-”

“You’d have been like thirteen,” Jason filled in. “Good catch on your part.”

“I guess.” Dick sighed, and Talon inclined his head. “I mean. I...kid, I don’t want you to think I’m not looking at you like...my…” Dick trailed off, felt like an _idiot_ , ad reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose. Jason had paused at this point, turning to study his boyfriend.

“Grayson, out with it.” It sounded like the _no nonsense_ Jason Dick had worked with, over the years. That slightly gruff, to the point voice. It shockingly helped.

“I want to be your dad,” Dick said, letting his hands fall to his side, looking at Talon. “And I don’t want you to think I don’t. I just want you to understand that we have to have some sort of story behind- but whatever it is, it doesn’t change that I love you and I want to take care of you.” Dick paused, and then added, “That is, if you even want to look at me like that. If you don’t, it’s okay.”

Talon lenaed forward, pulled hismelf up onto the bed, crawling across it. He paused, reaching out and pressing his hand to Dick’s chest-

And the smile he offered it, it was the kind that had Dick’s heart racing, had him wanting to crack the world open just to give the core and all it’s secrets to this kid.

“Dick,” he said, and it came out easily. Dick felt his heart tearing open, and if he could see Jason’s smile, he’d know that the way Talon said his name- it had been just like he’d said Jason’s. Know that it had come just as easily. To kid swallowed, before he was nodding, and then, quietly whispering, “dad.”

Dick broke in half, felt himself turning to liquid, spilling all over the floor, seeping into the cracks. His arms moved before he could think to stop them, and he wrapped the kid up, crashed him to his chest and clutched him tightly. Talon clung back, nuzzled into him, and Dick kissed the top of his head. Next to him, Jason had moved closer, pressed a hand to the small of his back to steayd him.

And when Talon looked up, over Dick’s shoulder at him, his voice came stronger. “Dad.” Jason smiled too, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

“Yeah little wing,” he whispered, “I think you’re stuck with us now.”

Dick laughed at that, squeezing the kid affectionately. Forgetting completely that just that morning, he had said it about Jason. That he’d thought it, about himself.

It was different, hearing the kid say it.

It was real.

*

Talon stretched out in his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. Light from the city outside crept in slightly from a part in his curtains, gave the room enough like that he could see. He liked it that way, made him feel like he was outside.

The sheets were soft. They didn’t smell like much of anything, but that was okay. He’d pressed his face int the matching pillows anyway, squirmed around happily after Dick and Jason had tucked him in, wanted to touch every inch of them, learn every little flower in the designs.

He was sleeping in a flower bed. It made him feel _special_.

He’d walked around the room countless times. He’d touched his desk, his dresser, leafed through his closet where Jason had hung most of his clothes. He’d looked at everything he’d never had and realized _it was his_. This was the real world, this was the world he should have had- not a cell, not a cot, not a cold concrete floor.

This. This was _his_.

He covered his mouth, trying to stiffle his giggles. He was positively _giddy_ , had all but forgotten the ache in his chet and belly from that morning, over pinning Jason down. Was so wrapped up in the way Dick had looked at him over dinner, how Dick had said _dad_ more times in one hour than Talon could count. Jason had called him out on it. It had made Talon laugh.

He rolled over onto his side, curled up under his blanket. He had the one that smelled like Jason and Dick, wrapped around him, beneath his comforter. He liked the extra warmth. Liked how it made his fingers forget how chilled they used to be. In the dark he extended his arm, studying it in the bit of light escaping his window. His skin seemed different to him. Looked more like Dick’s already, like there was real color seeping in, pushing the wet-ash gray that had muddled the dark tan out. Like his veins seemed to fade, into the color.

They were still there. In the dark he rubbed them like they were scars- pushed into the small puckers of ski that _were_ , but the crook of his elbow. Endless needles, pumping his body full of what, he never knew. But it had made him look like death. He couldn’t believe he’d come into this world, looking like this.

Especially now that he knew what the gray son looked like, himself.

Still… he rubbed down one vein again, then over blank skin, pausing at his wrist. He thought of Lian calling him a map, and couldn’t find it in him to _hate_ them. Sure, he thought Jason’s scars were prettier, that the freckles and ink all over Roy’s skin was to his veins what the sun to a candle was- but these were his. This was who he was, once.

This was who was he was breaking away from.

He closed his eyes, and let himself drift back. Thought of Jason. Thought of Jason with blood on his hands. Jason _understood_ in a way Talon had not expected anyone to. And that… was comforting. The fact that Jason knew the desire in him, and could move past it-

It made him think one day, he could to.

Talon smiled to himself, let the thoughts drift, tired from it all. Decided he could think on it, another day. There was something else he’d rather roll over, while chasing sleep.

The word _dad_ tumbled from his mouth in a whisper, and his smile grew. He fell asleep it with, being murmured into his room like a mantra.

When he eventually woke up, the light coming from his curtains was strong. He yawned, pushed his face into his pillows, stretched out- gave in for a moment to the joy of the fact that this was _his_ bed, and if he wanted to stay in it, he could. But a few moments passed, and his stomach began to growl, and he could smell something from the kitchen that _wasn’t_ coffee- and that was enough to drag him out of bed.

He padded down the hallway, found Dick sitting at the table, typing at his phone, coffee mug sitting half empty. He and Jason were both dressed, and Talon wondered how _late_ it was.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Jason said, “Good timing. I was about to drag you out for breakfast.”

“You sleep okay kiddo?” Dick asked, setting his phone down. Talon nodded, sitting down in what was quickly becoming _his spot_ , licking his lips as Jason set a plate in front of him. He hadn’t ever remembered being this hungry this often- like his body had gotten used to not eating and _forgotten_ that food was even necessary.

Jason’s cooking made him _happy_ eveyr time he was hungry, because it meant he’d feed him something delicious. Without fail.

Except for those _cucumbers_ , but Talon hadn’t had to face those since dinner with Roy.

“That’s good. You were out a long time. I bet a bed is way better than a couch.” Talon nodded again, taking a big bite of toast, still loving the way it crunch in his mouth. The textures drove his brain wild. Talon watched as Jason sat down, and Dick shot a glance at Jason, before turning back to Talon. “Remember when I said I know someone who can talk with their hands?”

Talon nodded, clutching the toast between his teeth, turning his eyes to Dick. It was a sudden shift in conversation, but he didn’t mind. In fact, this was far more interesting than discussing his sleeping habits.

“Well, I talked to another friend we have while you were sleeping, and they’re going to come by later today to meet you. Are you okay with that?”

Talon pushed the last of the toast into his mouth, nodding vigorously. WHile it felt like it was becoming easier, to force the occasional word out from his throat- the idea that he could communicate properly without them, that there was a _language_ his hands could know, that others understood- it had him giddy all over agian.

It was a feeling he was getting used to having.

“Okay, good. I think you’re really going to like Cassandra. You… have a lot in common with her.” Dick picked up his coffee, and Jason broke in,

“There’s another girl, Stephanie. She’s coming too. They’re family, like Tim is.” Talon nodded. He liked that word, _family_. He liked everyone involved in it, so far. “You let us know if it gets to be too much though, okay?”

Another nod. He also liked the out, Dick and Jason always gave him. Liked that he could leave anything at any time, if it overwhelmed.

He’d never been _allowed_ to admit when something was too much.

Jason reached over, brsuhed some of Talon’s sleep tussled hair back. “Alright. Now, eat up, so we can get you showered and dressed before the come over.” Talon didn’t need to be told twice, happily pushing a forkfull of eggs into his mouth, as Jason added, “And don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

Talon made a face at that, around his fork. Jason and Dick both laughed, and Talon huffed, choosing to not thinking about the disgusting way tooth paste foamed in his mouth. At least it left a minty flavor he liked- better than what they had put him through, at the Court, with acid tasting soap and scraping metal to clean his teeth, when they felt he’d gone too long.

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t consider eating a little slower, just to put it off.

*

Jason was in his bedroom, putting laundry away, when he heard the doorbell. He paused, closing his dresser and leaving the rest for later as he walked towards it. Dick had gone down to the gym for a workout- after Jason had reminded him to take it easy on his leg- and when Jason came into view of the living room, he saw Talon had turned around, was peering rather excitedly over the couch.

He headed for the door, opening it with a subtle smile, and within five seconds Stephanie had her arms around him, giving him a very tight hug.

“Jaybird!” she offered, and he stumbled a step back as she put her entire body weight into it. Next to her, Cassandra had a bemused smirk on her face, watching without offering a bit of help to Jason.

“Oh jeez, hi Stephanie.” He got an arm around her, a hand on the small of her back, and she placed a kiss to his cheek, before finally pulling away, walking right into the penthouse like she owned it. Cassandra followed, the door shutting behind her.

“Where’s your better half?”

“Workout,” Jason offered, “You guys want coffee?” Stephanie waved her hand, and Cass said nothing, before Stephanie jumped right in,

“So where’s this kid?” Jason had taken the time to _try_ and explain to her, that morning over the phone, the situation. It had been hard, and he was sure he sounded like an idiot- but he thought it would be easier than Stephanie and Cass walking in blind, like Tim had.

He’d also mentioned that Tim had met Talon, and he could only assume that the moment he’d hung up, Stephanie had promptly called Tim for details. He’d left Gotham already, otherwise Jason was sure Tim would have come right along with them.

He walked past both women, heading for the living room, for Talon was leaning over the back of the couch now. Jason paused next to him, turning around, and Stephanie hung back a few steps, staring.

And then, suddenly, “Oh my god _he is adorable_!” She rushed over, pausing just far enough back to not be in Talon’s bubble, and leaned down, smiling at him. “Hey there. I’m Stephanie.” She held her hand out, and Talon looked at it- before taking it, like Roy had taught him. Stephanie simply _beamed_. “You look so much like Dick. Tim wasn’t exagerating.”

“Knew you called him,” Jason said, folding his arms. “You seemed a little _too_ informed.”

“I caught him just as he was coming in. Guess he was out all night, some mess the Titans were cleaning up. Sounded like he needed to sleep for three days. But yeah, he spilled.” Stephanie kept looking at the kid. “I just want to hug him. He’s so small!”

At the word _hug_ , Talon was up, leaning over the back of the couch and wrapping his arms around Stephanie. She went tense for a minute, before squeezing him tightly, laughing. Talon pressed his face into her hair, had a content little smile on, and Jason reached out, rubbed his back gently. He glanced over at Cass, who was still a few steps back-

And he knew the look in her dark eyes. She was studying the kid.

“You’re so snuggly,” Stephanie teased, brushing her fingers through the kids hair. “Jason, _can I borrow him_?”

“Maybe someday,” he offered, still looking at Cass. She finally moved, stepping up next to Stephanie, who slung an arm around the girl.

“This is Cass,” Stephanie said, “She’s been really interested in meeting you since Jason called. In fact- how about I give you too a little space. But I’ll be back.” She ruffled both her hands through Talon’s hair, brought a cute shade of pink to his cheeks, before turning and linking one of her arms in with Jason’s. “You said something about coffee?”

Jason smiled, giving Cass and Talon a final look, before walking back into the kitchen. He headed for the machine, popping it open, while Stephanie rummaged in one cabinet, grabbing a bag of coffee. She passed it to him,leaned her hip on the counter.

“I swear I was looking at Dick in there. I know you said he was a clone, I know _Tim_ told me too… but damn. His face.” Jason nodded.

“I know. Like the old pictures Alfred has.”

“Give him a hair cut and maybe a little bronzer, and I’d be _sold_.” Jason smiled at that.

“You noticed?”

“What? His complexition? The little veins? Yeah, but I knew the look. I know what a talon looks like, Jason. The whole family knows.” She paused, and then, “He seemed… well adjusted.”

“He’s been doing well. There was a little… relapse, but it was minor. No one was hurt. He’s just a scared kid. He just needs a home, someone to take care of him.”

“Well, he found _two_ someones, I’d say.” Jason turned the coffee machine on, turning so he could properly face Stephanie. “How’s it feel?”

“How does what feel?”

She rolled her eyes. “Having a _kid_ , Jason. Do you like being a dad?”

Jason smiled, felt a warmth spreading in his chest and belly over the word. He wondered if it’d ever lose it’s magic. “Yeah,” he admitted, “Yeah. I like it a lot.”

It was an understatement. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been as happy, as he was now- wasn’t sure where this desire to care for someone had come from, but now that it was here, he prayed it’d never leave.

*

“Can I sit?” Cassandra had walked around the couch, was gesturing towards the spot next to Talon. He nodded, watched her settle down into it. She hadn’t touched like the blonde one had- she simply watched. Talon felt like he saw something in her eyes, like a kinship- like she was studying _him_ like he studied everyone else.

He folded his legs up, tugged at his cardigan. Despite that the day was fairly warm outside, he kept himself in layers- he’d picked the outfit himself, and felt _comfortable_ as covered as he was. Felt warm.

“Stephanie said you don’t speak.” Talon licked his lips, lifted his hand and held his thumb and forefinger close together. _A little_. Cass nodded. “I didn’t, either. Sometimes I still don’t.” She reached her hands out, showed them palm up to Talon. They were smaller than Jason’s, than Dick’s- than even Stephanie’s. He reached out, and Cass nodded, allowed him to touch.

Her fingers were calloused, like everyone else’s. He traced the lines in her palms, up to her wrists, before pulling back, watching her lift her lift a single hand, tipping it off her forehead.

“When I first came to Gotham, a very smart woman taught me how to speak with my hands.” She offered the faintest of smiles, and made the same gesture. “That’s how you say hello.”

Talon stared, before he mimicked the motion. Cassandra’s smile remained, and she nodded.

“Would you like to learn?” Talon looked down at his hands, and thought of the clenching in his throat, the barricade against the endless stream of things he _wanted_ to tell Dick and Jason. He thought of what it might be like, to translate his thoughts into something that could be understood- that people might actually want to know what was inside his head.

He nodded, vigorously, and Cassandra’s smile grew, bringing a light to her face that was sweet.

“Okay then. I will teach you.”

*

Jason passed a coffee cup to Stephanie, who took it gladly, taking a sip. He was about to say something, when the penthouse door opened, and he heard Dick walking in. The moment he appeared in the kitchen, Stephanie had already set her mug down, was running over to embrace him in a tight hug.

“Woah, hey Stephanie,” Dick said, rubbing her back. “Not exactly the most pleasant time in the world to hug me.”

“Like I don’t know what your sweat smells like.” She playfully knocked him in the side of the head. “Jason said you hurt your leg. How is it?”

“Pretty good,” Dick admitted. “Hoping Jason will relinquish his vice like grip on patrol and give me a night out one of these days.” Jason rolled his eyes, sipping at his own coffee, before Dick pulled away, walking over to him. He leaned in the moment the mug was down, pecked Jason’s warm, coffee flavored lips. Jason smiled, but did say,

“We’ll talk about it.”

“That’s a no,” Stephanie pointed out, and Dick only laughed, stealing another kiss. Jason gave a little hum, wanted to let him steal a thousand- he was weak, if he was honest, for Dick right after a work out, or patrol. Weak for the way he knew his skin was on fire, for the way that he always had an extra hint of _power_ to him. For the fact that Dick was so easy to work up, like this.

But with Stephanie in the room, he contented himself to the two kisses, before sipping at his coffee again, savoring the endless stream of memories of Dick’s lips. Dick gave them a little half wave, disappearing for a quick shower, and Jason found Stephanie had already turned, was staring at him.

“What?”

“You two are disgusting and charming and frankly, should probably be illegal.” Jason snorted over that, choking on his coffee, and had to cover his mouth, as she walked back over, picked up her mug. “I’m glad to see things are still good between you.”

“Honestly,” Jason started, “never been better.” Stephanie grinned, leaning into the crook of the counter. He took another sip of his coffee. “So, tell me what’s going on in your life. How was it having Tim in your apartment for a few days?”

He gave a little raise of his brows, and Stephanie rolled her eyes. “It was _fine_ , as it always is. Miss having him around more. And wipe that look off your face- nothing happened. That’s _way_ behind us, and I doubt Kon would be into Tim slipping into bed with his ew.”

“So invite him too.”

Stephanie _cackled_ at that. “Only you would suggest I have a threesome with my ex and his current boyfriend.”

“I’m just looking out for you.”

“Yeah, _thanks_ Jason. I’ll pass. I’m not really interested…” she trailed off, and Jason considered asking her if she _was_ interested in anyone- it had been a while since he’d seen her, since he’d seen most of the family. Being holed up in another city seemed to make it that much harder to find the time of day to drop in and see anyone.

And he was curious. She was family- he _liked_ Stephanie, a lot. She was spitfire in a way he could appreciate. But she took off in a different direction, and he was content to let her stear the conversation for a while. He liked the inflection in her voice when she spoke, after all.

She was still going, when Dick made his way from the shower, wet hair slicked back. He made his own cup of coffee, settling on Jason’s side and slipping an arm around his waist, trying to fit into the conversation.

As if on queue, there was shuffling, and then Cassandra appeared. offering Dick a nod. “Dick. Your laptop.”

“Need it?” She nodded. “It’s in the bedroom. Charger’s in the living room though. What’s up?”

“I want to find videos for when I leave. He… is a fast learner.” She smiled.

“So you _are_ teaching him?” Stephanie asked, and Cass nodded.

“He was eager. This way he can practice while I’m gone.” She stuffed her hands into her pockets. “Unless you want him to come stay at the Manor, for a bit. I would have whole days to spend with him.”

“Manor is _out_ ,” Dick said, “You guys and Tim are the only ones who have met him. Who even _know_. Oh… and Roy and Lian.” There was a moment of silence, where Stephanie and Cassandra simply stared at he and Jason. Jason swallowed, as Dick asked, “What?”

“We knew Bruce didn’t know,” Stephanie said, “But uh...you mean the babybat has no idea?”

“Damian? No. Why whould he?”

Stephanie reached up, pinched the bridge of her nose. “Dick, you mean to tell me that the whole _family_ knows a secret _from you_ before Damian does?”

Jason didn’t need Dick to answer- the moment the words left Stephanie’s mouth, he realized _how fucked_ they could be. With how possessive the kid was of Dick, there was no way he’d take lightly to being the last clued in. But it wasn’t _practical_ , to drag him out here for this. And they still weren’t ready to handle Bruce-

Granted, Jason wasn’t sure they’d ever be ready.

“He’s going to lost it,” Stephanie warned, “Just be ready when that happens.”

Dick groaned. “Shit. I didn’t even… you’re right. Fuckin’ hell.” He raked his hand back through his hair. “It’s fine. It’s _fine_. He’s not a kid anymore. When we get to that point, we’ll handle it. Worse case scenario, he’s pissed at me for a week or something. Not like it hasn’t happened before.” Stephanie and Cassandra exchanged glances, and Jason could read the look, agree with it. None of them were so sure about that.

Cassandra still excused herself, heading to get the computer, while the remaining three fell into silence for a moment.

“Since we’re, you know, picking at a few issues. Tim said he didn’t have a name…” Jason shrugged a shoulder, though he felt guilty when Dick had to nod.

“He didn’t have one when he came to us. We’ve just got nicknames for him.”

“Well- and hey, feel free to tell me to shut up and that I’m prying or pushing or whatever- but if you guys are so set on trying to give him some sort of identity that _isn’t_ a talon, a name might be nice. You know, like a new identity.”

“We wouldn’t even know where to start,” Dick said, “I mean, what are we gonna do, just dub him _Richard Junior_ and call it a day? Granted, Jason does _call_ him Junior…”

“I veto that name,” Jason said, setting his empty mug in the sink. “Unless the kid likes it. He needs to have a say in it. It’s _his_ name, his identity- not ours.”

“Well, maybe that’s a project you guys should get on top of.” Stephanie sipped her coffee, and Jason- he couldn’t disagree. At all. They’d gotten his room in order, given him a space- and while it felt like they were checking one task off the list, it seemed an endless number of new ones had appeared.

Teach the kid to communicate- half checked, with Cassandra helping.

Clue in the remainder of the family- a big _blank_ and one Jason didn’t see them filling, any time soon.

And, you know, finally giving the kid a name. Jason sighed, closed his eyes for a moment, pictured the list- and promptly opened his eyes again, before he gave himself a headache over it.

*

Cassandra and Stephanie stayed for dinner. Talon liked their company- the blonde, she was pretty and laughed a lot and kept _hugging him_. He almost wished she would stay the whole night- he bet waking up snuggled into her was just as pleasant as waking up clinging to Dick.

Over dinner, Cassandra kept repeating motions with her hands. Saying words and then signing them. Talon studied her hands and mimicked them- earned smiles from everyone at the table. There were so many eyes on him, when he moved, but he wasn’t sure he minded. Not when smiles accompanied them.

Cassandra had showed him videos, on Dick’s computer. Told him that he could watch those while she was gone- and follow along. That way he wouldn’t forget what he was learning.

“I can come back, you know,” Cassandra pointed out, at the door as Dick was hugging her.

“I think me showing up at the Manor to pick you up every couple of days might get suspicious,” Dick pointed out. “Unless you _finally_ learned to drive and haven’t told us.”

Cassandra made a displeased face, and Stephanie broke in, “I can bring her over. I’m there all the time, and she crashes at my place a lot anyway.” Talon noticed Cassandra glanced at Stephanie, just out of the corner of his eye, had the faintest curve of a smile on her face. She was more relaxed, when she stood next to the blonde, less tension in her shoulders. Like she found comfort in her.

“Do you mind?” Jason asked, cutting any of Dick’s possible objections off. “Honestly I think it’d be great. It’d be good for little wing to be around the family more, and he seems to like what you’re teaching him.” Jason glanced back at him. “What do you think kid? You wanna spend more time with Cass?”

Talon nodded vigorously. He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but she seemed _in tune_ with him. Seemed to understand his smallest movements, like she could read his body. She smiled at him then, moving her hands and mouthing _good-bye_. Talon lifted his own, mimickd her, storing the motion away with the many others she had taught him.

He had a memory for movement. It had been drilled into him.

Once they were gone, he was content to flop down on the couch with Jason. It seemed Dick, at some point, had won the argument about going out that night, and disappeared to suit up for the evening.

“Did you like Cassandra?” Jason asked. Talon nodded, making a fist and slowly moving it, signing _yes_ as well. Jason raised a brow. “I’m going to have to get on learning too, I bet. Would you like that?”

This time, Talon spoke it. “Yes.” Jason smiled, tipping his head back and sighing.

“I was thinking,” he continued, “That maybe tomorrow we could go out again. For a little while. Maybe a walk. Get some fresh air. I bet you need it.”

“Yes.” He said it again, and it felt easier, each time. Jason smiled, not lifting his head. And then, after another pause,

“You need a name, little wing.”

That had Talon furrowing his brow. Jason glanced over at him, and Talon licked his lips. He’d never _had_ one, and they knew that. THey’d asked, and he’d given nothing. He was Talon. He was the eventual gray son.

What else was there?

Except, sitting on that couch, he realized there _was_ more. He wasn’t _just_ a replica of Dick Grayson. He wans’t _just_ a Talon. He was a kid, as Dick and Jason had made sure to remind him. He was a lover of flowers and the pretty shoes Dorothy wore. He hated cucumbers and tooth paste and he thought a _hug_ was the best type of physical affection he had ever discovered. He got butterflies when Jason and Dick mentioned Roy, and he wanted to sleep between these two that he called _dad_ until he wore away to dust.

He wasn’t the gray son, but he was a _son_ now.

He opened his mouth, and said, very slowly, “Yes, name.” Because now that he was so much more, he could never _just_ be a talon again. He could never be _just_ anything.

The idea made him feel giddy.

“Woah, are we talking names?” Dick had walked out, mask-free, finishing a few fastenings on his suit. A few minor pieces were missing, but he was mostly ready for patrol.

“I guess we are,” Jason offered, lifting his head. Dick grinned.

“Well, I’m just going to pur forth Richard Junior again and-” he cut off when Jason groaned, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Unless the kid likes that, please no.” The both glances at Talon, who shook his head. Junior made him feel _small_ , and while he liked when Jason called him that, he didn’t want the world to think of him as small. Nor did he want Dick’s name- he _wasn’t_ the gray son, now. He didn’t think he’d ever be-

But he did like the idea of still being tied to him. But his name, taking that- it was too much.

“Dick,” he said, pointing to him, before adding, “but not Dick.” Dick raised a brow, and Jason gave a nod.

“I think I get it. You don’t want Dick’s name, but you want something _like_ it?” Talon nodded. “Okay. That’s fair.”

“God, what’s like Richard though?” Dick asked, folding his arms. “I mean, we could call him Gray- but we’ve gotta figure since he looks like me, he’ll probably need my last name eventually. Gray Grayson is a bit ridiculous.”

“A _bit_?” Jason teased. “Your middle name is John. There’s that.” Talon rolled the name over on his tongue, whispered it so softly that neither Dick nor Jaso heard him. And then shook his head- no, _no_ it didn’t feel right.

Dick leaned forward, arms pressing to the couch now, as he sucked on his tongue, then hummed softly. There was a moment of silence, and then, “What about Giovanni?”

“Where is _that_ coming from?” Jason asked- and he wasn’t teasing, he sounded genuinely curious.

“It’s another version of John. A little closer to my heritage, at least. And little owl’s, too.” Dick glanced over at Talon, who pointed to Dick’s mouth.

“Again?” He needed to hear it again. Dick gave him a little smile.

“ _Giovanni_.” It rolled off Dick’s tongue easily, and Talon almost shivered. He looked at Jason now, waiting, and Jason straightened up more.

“You want me to say it too?” He nodded. “Okay. Giovanni.” It sounded a little different, from Jason’s mouth- but he liked it too. Liked the ring it had.

He mouthed it to himself, knew Dick and Jason were watching him. Silently, it felt good in his mouth, he liked the way his top teeth had to press to his lower lip, the way the tip of his tongue had to push off the roof of his mouth. Very quietly, he gave it sound, so softly it was barely audible.

“Little wing?” Jason asked, and Talon nodded then. He crawled forward, straddled one of Jason’s thighs ad pointed to him.

“Jason.” He moved his hand, pointed to Dick. “Dick.” And then, turning and pointing to himself. “Giovanni.” His throat didn’t clench up, when he tried to say it. In fact, all three names fell easily. Words had felt _easier_ that evening than they ever had.

“That mean you like it?” Talon nodded, and Dick grinned. “Well then. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Guess not,” Jason said, wrapping on arm around Talon’s- _Giovanni’s_ waist, and tugging him in. “How about Vanni for short? Go forbid anyone has a name with more than two syllables.” Dick laughed at that, but Giovanni nodded vigorously.

That- he liked that. He liked that _a lot_. He knew Dick’s name was short for _Richard_ , and having his own name that was shorthand for another- he liked the connection.

“Vanni then,” Dick said, reaching out to tussle the kid’s hair. “Alright. Welcome to the family, Vanni. Nice to _really_ meet you.” Vanni grinned at that, and Dick leaned in, kissed his temple warmly. “Now, I’ve got a few buildings to jump off of, maybe someone wants to help me finish suiting up?” He grinned at Jason, who smiled back- and wraped both his arms around Vanni as he stood. He tossed the kid over his shoulder, following Dick down the hallway, and Vanni giggled, until the sound turned into full laughter, rumbling up from his belly.

He had a name. _He had a name_. A name and a home and a growing voice _and a family_.

He couldn’t believe there was anything beyond this that life had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> This name won out on tumblr as the choice ages ago, and I cannot believe it has taken me this long in the series to actually get to naming him!


End file.
